Meet Lottie
by OriginalSharkBiteGal
Summary: Lottie has recently moved to Todayland with her Father and Brother.  But will meeting the Robinsons change her life forever? Especially Wilbur...?
1. Chapter 1

Lottie picked the last peach on her new peach tree. She had just moved to Todayland from North Montana with her father and brother. She was scared to be in a new town with new people, especially since her mother's recent death. She missed her so much, but she tried not to think about it too much. It was October, and she had spent the entire summer reinventing herself for the new school. She wanted to have friends, which was hard for her because she was so shy.

Lottie took a deep whiff of the bright peach in her hands, and placed it into a small basket she had hanging on her arm. The new autumn air blew through her bleach blonde hair, as she looked around the rest of the backyard. Aside form the peach tree, there was nothing but grass. Suddenly her dad popped his head out the back door of the house, "Lottie, dinner's ready." Lottie looked up from her basket, and ran to the door.

Inside, she saw her brother sitting at the dining room table with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Yum, italian food." Lottie said, as she placed her basket of peaches on the kitchen counter and took her seat at the table. She looked at her brother who was wearing a red hood, and grey skinny jeans. Her brother, Zach, had always stuck up for her. He was her shoulder to cry on when their mom died. He was just as upset as Lottie, but being two years older than her, he helped her pull through.

"So, how do you like the house?" Their dad said, as he sat at the table. Lottie shivered.

"It's freezing." She wrapped her arms around herself. She was still wearing summer clothes. Her midnight blue, maroon, and mercury striped tank top dress wasn't exactly fitting with the new weather, but she insisted on wearing it.

"Well, it'll get warmer." Her father encouraged her. "You guys excited to go to school tomorrow?" It was Tuesday, and starting School on a Wednesday was odd. Lottie tried to move the date to next Monday, but her father insisted she start right away.

"Yes," Lottie lied, "I hope i can make friends." Zach gave her a nudge.

"Cheer up, i'll help you." They exchanged smiles, but Lottie felt like hiding under the table. On top of the fact that it was a new school, it was also her first year of High School.

"Maybe they'll have a play you can audition for." Her father suggested. Lottie shrugged. She doubted the new, lower class, girl would make it in a play. No matter how well she could sing and dance. Without even finishing her plate, she got up and placed her plate on the counter. She then walked up the stairs and to her room. "Where you going?" Her father yelled up to her.

"I'm hitting the hay early." She shouted back, "Goodnight." She then closed her door, and looked around her room. They had just moved in Monday, and today they had finished unpacking. Her room was pretty big. She had a metal daybed, with matching vanity. She had a walk in closet, and her own bathroom. The walls were red, and the carpet was a pale tan. She collapsed on her bed, and let out a sigh. She then cuddled up under her covers, and prayed tomorrow would be a new day. A good day… Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday morning, right before school. Wilbur Robinson stood in front of the door to his mom's music room. She was rehearsing with her frogs for the Halloween party.

Every year the Robinsons threw a huge Halloween party, and they had dancing a costume contest, and Wilbur invited a bunch of friends. But this year, Wilbur was a freshman in high school, and all the cool kids were going to a Halloween party at a senior's house. Wilbur was lucky enough to be invited to the event and this was a once in a life time chance. But now he had to break the news to his mom that he couldn't come to the families party.

Wilbur took one last deep breath before opening the door. As he opened the door, his mom, Franny, was just finishing conducting a groovy mambo with the amphibians. Once it ended, Wilbur began clapping. His mom jumped, then gave a sigh of relief to see her son.

"Wilbur, you scared me half to death." she joked, "Thank goodness you're here, I need you to help with party preparations.". Wilbur looked down feeling a bit guilty ditching his own family on Halloween.

"Yeah, about that mom, I was sort of invited to this other party for Halloween and I was wondering if I could go to that one instead?" His mom was a bit shocked.

"What's so special about that party? Ours will be just as good, but better!"

"Listen," Wilbur began, "it's a senior party. And I was one of the very few freshman invited. It's a once in a life time chance for me, mom. Please...". He pleaded. Franny squinted her eyes at her son, as he flashed her his puppy dog eyes.

"If it means that much to you then yes, you can go." she said. Wilbur then exploded into a hoopla of thank you's and hugs. "But..." She started, and her son stopped immediately. Franny walked over to a stack of green papers, and handed them to her son. "I still want you to hand every single one of these invitations out at school. Just because you're not going doesn't mean other people won't want to." Wilbur rolled his eyes, and agreed to the terms. He then carried the huge stack of papers out to the living room. As he picked up hid backpack he saw his best robot friend Carl.

"Hey little buddy, did you break the news to your mom?". Wilbur gave a proud smile.

"I did, and she said I could go." Carl looked devastated.

"I still can't believe your ditching us just to raise you social status."

Wilbur turned to him, "High school is like a jungle. Right now, I am a slug, but after tonight I'll be a lion!"

"Lion's don't live in jungles." Carl corrected. Wilbur just waved it off and walked out to the garage where his hover board was. He then opened the garage door and was on his way.

Once he arrived at the school he didn't even bother getting off his board. He zoomed right past dozens of lockers and threw all the invitations into a trash can on the far end of the hallway.

MEANWHILE

Lottie was riding her hover scooter to school. She let wind blow through her hair as her brother pulled up beside her on his own hover scooter.

"If you want, I can walk in with you. I know a few people from online that go to the school and they're meeting me inside." Lottie shook her head, she had refused his offers all day. She was a teenager now, and she wanted some independence.

"I'll be fine on my own, Zach. I can't believe you don't think I can defend myself against bullies." They then pulled up to the school and folded up their scooters.

"It's not bullies I'm worried about." Zach said, placing his scooter in his backpack. "It's the boys.". Lottie laughed, but Zach looked dead serious.

"I think I can handle a boy on my own." she then slung her purple backpack over her shoulder and walked inside the school with her brother.

The school was huge. The building was one big hallway, and at the end of that hallway... Another long hallway going the opposite direction. Lockers lined the walls, and kids were roaming around in their specific cliques. It was like a jungle, and Lottie felt like a slug among a pack of tigers.

Zach gave her a quick glance, and she smiled back, reassuring him once more that she would be fine. He then walked off to meet some people. Lottie moved over to a corner and pulled out a folder from her backpack. Inside was her class information, locker number, and a list of some simple school rules. She skimmed over the small strip of paper with her locker number.

"2B." she said quietly to herself, she then laughed a bit, "or not 2B, that is the question." she recited. She then looked around and walked past the lockers. She found hers at the far end of the hall by a trash can. The locker was orange, and had a green lock on it. She looked at the paper again, then turned the lock to the right combination. "7, 5, 18.". The locker opened with a snap, and Lottie was gazing at a hollow, slim compartment.

She placed her folded up scooter in the locker, then taped some pictures on the door. One was of her and her old friends, one was of her Boston terrier pup named skull, the last picture she put up was of her and her mother. She missed her so much. She was starting to forget her, and Lottie didn't want that.

Suddenly someone zoomed past her locker, and her picture of her mom flew off the metal door and into the trash can next to her. She looked to see who zoomed by but there was no one suspicious in sight. She then leaned over the trash can to retrieve her picture. She then saw something rather interesting.

An entire stack of green papers was tossed in there underneath her picture. She picked up the photo then one of the papers. It was an invitation to a Halloween party. Lottie read over the paper, then whispered to herself. "This sounds like fun.


	3. Chapter 3

On thursday after school, Lottie and Zach rode their scooters over to a local costume store for halloween. Lottie had told Zach everything about the invitation she found and how she had to buy a costume. Zach was going to a different party his new friends had invited him to.

"I don't like the idea of you going to a party alone, especially since you don't know anyone there." Lottie shrugged it off as she searched a rack of teenage girl costumes.

"Relax, i'll be fine. It's only a party. I'm pretty sure adults will be there.". She then pulled a playboy bunny dress off and held it up to herself. "How bout this?" she asked.

"You are not wearing that out of the house, let alone to a party." Lottie rolled her eyes. She had a dad, she didn't need her brother to be so protective of her. She then put the dress back on the rack and looked through more dresses.

"I'm going to be a zombie." Her brother said as he took a crappy looking costume down from the rack.

"You do that." Lottie said, trying to ignore her brother. She then grabbed a knee high, tube-too dress, it was white, and looked like it was made out of feathers. She looked at the tag, and she read aloud, "Graceful Swan." she examined it again, then saw that it came with matching white flats and a white, masquerade mask.

"This is the one I want." Zach examined the outfit, and Lottie rolled her eyes again, "I'm getting this one whether you approve of it or not." They then carried their costumes over to the check out counter.

Once Friday rolled around, Lottie zoomed home from school to put on her costume. As she opened the door to her house, her Boston terrier, Skullz, ran to her yapping. She picked up her baby and hugged him to death.

"Hi cutie! Who's a good puppy? You are! You are!" Her brother raced through the door, practically tripping over her.

"Don't get ahead of me like that." Lottie mocked him a bit, and her brother gave her a dead serious glare. "This isn't funny business."

Lottie then dropped the subject all together, "I'm so excited for the party tonight!" She then ran up to her room, still carrying her puppy. Once there, she closed the door and placed her puppy on her bed. She quickly changed into her costume and twirled around a bit.

"What do you think, Skullz?". The pup barked it's approval, and Lottie twirled around and clapped some more. She then walked into her bathroom and began to put her hair up in a bun with her bangs still in front. It took her half an hour to do her hair.

She searched her backpack for the invitation, and read it again. "six p.m." she looked at her clock, and read, "Five p.m., Ugh," she groaned. Her puppy then started to nip at her heels.

"Poor baby," she picked up Skullz, and started to carry him down the stairs. "Let's go get you some food."

Wilbur was slipping into his costume. He decided to go as a 50's greaser, so all he had to do was put on a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Just then he heard a knock at the door. "It's open." he said, then his mom popped her head in.

"Aw, you look so cute.". Wilbur rolled his eyes at his mom. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"My mind's made up mom." he stated. He then looked at the clock. "It's five thirty, I gotta go." he then bloated out the door, before Franny could say anything else.

Finally six rolled around and Lottie was escorted to the door with her brother. He rode up beside her on his scooter.

"Wow, that's a big house." Her brother than hovered away.

"Have fun. Thanks to you I'm late to my party." Lottie laughed and folded up her scooter. She held it in one hand, and had a little white purse slung over her shoulder.

As she walked up to the door, a man with glasses and brown hair popped out of the potted plant to her left. "Hey ring my doorbell." he said. As Lottie backed up, an identical man popped out of the potted plant to her right.

"No ring my doorbell." Lottie then rang the doorbell, and trumpets started to sound. She was so confused and startled. As the two plant men began to argue, an octopus opened the door. Lottie remembered how one of her old friends in North Montana had an octopus butler, the only difference were their colors. The one she used to know was orange with one green eye, the octopus in front of her was purple with an orange eye.

Lottie gave a tiny curtsy, "Good evening, I'm here for the Halloween party.". The octopus made a moaning sound, and lead her down a hallway to a door with music notes on it. Before she entered, the octopus offered to take her bag and her scooter. She gave them to him, and she opened the door a bit.

There was a group of people dancing, no one was her age though. The youngest person was probably a young adult. The room itself was huge. The walls were blue and the floors were red. Across from the door was a jazzy band of what appeared to be frogs. The worst thing was that Lottie was the only one in a costume. She began to turn red under her mask.

A woman with black, cowlick hair walked up to her. "Hi, are you here for the party?" she asked. Lottie nodded, very shyly. "Oh, don't be shy. I'm Franny Robinson." She then pulled over a man with spiky blonde hair. "this is my husband, Cornelius."

"I'm Charlotte Parker, but everyone calls me Lottie."

"Parker?" Cornelius said, "Hey is your dad Sean Parker?" Lottie nodded, and the man beamed. "Oh, he's my newest employee." Lottie smiled, then Franny interrupted the conversation.

"Lottie, by any chance did you see other people coming to the party at all?"

"No, to be honest, I found a huge stack of invitations in the trash can at school, and figured the party was cancelled or something, but I guess not." Franny then had a stern look on her face. Her and Cornelius looked at each other.

"Well, someone's going to be in trouble later." Franny said, Lottie stood there confused, "How about we introduce you to the family?" Franny said.

As it turned out, the family had a big history. Bud, Joe, and Fritz were brothers. Fritz was married to Petunia, and their two kids were Laszlo and Talulah. Joe was married to Billie. Bud was married to Lucille, and Cornelius was their son. Cornelius had invented a gold robot named Carl. Franny's brothers were Gaston, and Art. Franny was married to Cornelius, and they had a son named Wilbur. He was at a different party, but it didn't matter.

After being introduced to the family, Lottie began talking to Lucille and Bud. They were two elderly people, and they were hilarious.

"I feel silly being the only one in a costume." Lottie said to them, feeling her cheeks turn a bit pink. The two old folks laughed.

"Just think of it as if you are the fanciest person here.". Lucille said. Lottie never thought of it that way, but when she put it that way, her confidence went back up.

Suddenly, a groovy mambo song began to play, and everyone was on the dance floor. Except Lottie. She felt kind of stupid. But then Franny grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"Cone on, you're our only guest." Lottie laughed then began to dance.

At Wilbur's party everything was going really well. He had hit on an older chick, he made new high school friends, and he was looking like the coolest freshman in school.

But then as the party progressed, one of Wilbur's friends, Peter, came up to him with two red cups in hand.

"Dude, I got you some of this.". Wilbur thanked his friend then took a sip, but then spit it out. It tasted horrible, it was like eating spinach.

"Gross dude what is this?". Wilbur asked.

"Beer." Wilbur then tried to hand the drink back to his friend.

"I'm not drinking this." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we are popular. This is like... Popular juice! Come on, it won't hurt."

Wilbur threw away his drink, and said to his friend, "Yes it will."

Then a kid came up to Wilbur, he seemed a bit drunk. He had long brown hair, and a crappy looking zombie outfit. "Did you." he hiccuped, "Did you just throw away your beer.". Wilbur knew at that moment that it was time to go.

As he tried to walk away, the kid stopped him again. "I'm talking to you kid!" Wilbur backed up a bit.

"Cool it man. I don't want any trouble.". The kid then tried to punch him, but Wilbur stepped to the side, and the boy fell onto the refreshments table making the whole thing collapse.

Wilbur then bolted out of the party, grabbing his hover board on the way. As he rode away he heard the drunk kid yell, "I'm gonna get you kid! Or my name isn't Zachary Parker!"

Back at the Robinson's house, Carl was getting everyone to play a party game.

"So everyone make two circles, boys on the outside and girls on the inside," he began to explain, "When the music stops you dance with whoever is across from you." Right away everyone began making two circles.

Lottie stood to the side, because she had not partner. But then Carl came up to her, "Come on." he said.

"I don't have a partner." Lottie said feeling really stupid.

"I'll be your partner! Come on." Carl dragged her over to the circle and the music began to play. Boys went to the right and girls went to the left.

When the music stopped, Lottie was across from Cornelius. Everyone grabbed their partners and began to dance. It was a bit awkward, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Do you know Wilbur at school?" Cornelius asked her.

"Oh, no. I don't have a lot of friends. I'm too shy." She laughed a bit.

Suddenly out of no where, Talulah pulled Lottie to the right side of the room. "What's going on?" Lottie asked.

"Dance off! Boys versus girls!" Talulah said.

Suddenly everyone formed a big circle and one at a time people started dancing. Eventually everyone ended up in the middle, besides Lottie, of course. She then felt someone shove her into the middle of the circle. She stood in the middle, absolutely frozen. People were cheering her on, but she didn't know what to do. She then took her right foot, crossed it over her left and spun aoudad. She chased, ball-changed, and went absolutely crazy. Everyone thought she was amazing.

Lottie kept dancing, while everyone else broke out of the circle. She was spinning in circles, when she notice the music was getting slower. She was facing the doorway of the room when she noticed someone was standing there. It was a boy. He had black, cowlick hair like a few other people in the family, and a leather jacket on. He looked like a fifty's greaser. He was starring at her, and she starred back. He was hot. Like… HOT. Lottie began to walk slowly over to him, and he did the same.

"Hi," he said, "i'm Wilbur." Lottie lifted her hand as if she was going to wave a bit, but all she did was flick her wrist. He chuckled a bit, and Lottie did too, unsure of what to do.

"I'm… I'm…" She totally forgot her name for a second. Her full attention was on Wilbur. His perfect hair, his brown eyes. "I'm Charlotte… But you can call me Lottie."

"Do you wanna dance?" Wilbur said, holding out a hand to her. Without answering, she took his hand, and then they were chest to chest, gliding across the floor. Lottie felt like it was a dream. Until suddenly, his parents, Franny and Cornelius, dragged him away.

Even as his parents started to scold him. Wilbur and Lottie didn't stop looking at each other.

"So tell me, WIlbur," his mom began, "you threw all the invitations into a trash can at school." SHe gave a heavy sigh, "You are so lucky we didn't know about this or else we would have never let you go to the party."

"Yeah." Wilbur said, still fixed on Lottie. She was gorgeous, her belch blonde hair, her hazel eyes... His mother then started sniffing the air, then grabbed her sons arm, and began to sniff it.

"You smell like alcohol." She said. Wilbur then kicked back to reality.

"I can explain-" Wilbur bursted.

"Ok, explain." His mom interrupted.

"Everyone was drinking, but I wasn't. And this kid tried to beat me up, his name was Zach or something. He was drunk, so I came home."

Lottie heard the name Zach leave Wilbur's mouth. She then ran out of the room. Wilbur saw her run away. "Wait come back!" He yelled to her, but she didn't stop. She got her purse, and her scooter, and rode home. Before Wilbur could run out the front door, his mother grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back in.

"No. You are grounded." She said, as she closed the door.

"I'm already grounded for life!" Wilbur screamed, remembering his adventure a year ago when he met his dad in the past. His mom pulled him back to the party, and he just sat on the ground. All he could think about was Lottie.

Lottie burst through the door of her house. Her puppy jumped into her arms. Her dad, was in the kitchen eating chicken. "Dad!" Lottie ran into his arms.

"What's wrong, Lottie?" He asked.

"Zach, he's drinking at that party." Her dad's face became stern, and he stomped out the door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get your brother." He then slammed the door, and drove away.

Lottie went to her room, and laid on her bed. He puppy barked at her. "Oh, Skullz," she began, "I met a boy. I think i'm in love!" She squealed as she started to hug her puppy. He yapped in excitement. Then Lottie's stomach growled. "Wow, i'm hungry, come one Skullz, let's go eat some of daddy's chicken!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wilbur ran up to his room and lightly slammed the door. He was so mad, yet so happy. He was grounded the whole weekend and therefore couldn't see Lottie till school started. Even at school he wouldn't know where to find her.

He tried to make the best of being trapped in his room, but all he could think about was Lottie. He had to go see her, tonight.

Wilbur then heard a knock at the door. "It's open." Wilbur said. Carl poked his head in.

"Hey little buddy." Wilbur beamed, as an idea popped into his head.

"Carl you're just the robot I need. Do you know where Lottie lives?" Carl was a bit shocked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Wilbur was embarrassed to say, but he knew it was the only way he'd get what he wanted out of Carl.

"I can't stop thinking about her, I have to go see her! Can you like do a data scan or something like that?" he asked.

A piece of paper then printed out of Carl's torso. Wilbur snatched it away, and looked over it. It was Lottie's Facebook page (Yes, they still have Facebook in the year 2038). There was a picture of her and a Boston terrier taken from an upper angle. Her eyes glowed with joy as the puppy licked her face. Wilbur chuckled a bit, then saw her personal info.

"Aha!" Wilbur said. He then bolted for his window and began to climb out, stuffing the paper into his pocket.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?" Carl asked.

All he could see was Wilbur's head now, "That is an excellent question." He then ran. He was lucky his room was on the first floor of the house. Carl then hopped out of the window and began to chase him.

"I'm coming with you!" he shouted. Wilbur stopped and turned back to his friend.

"Why?"

"Because you obviously don't know where you're going."

"Of course I do!" Wilbur sounded greatly offended, "6226 Holly Drive!" He then continued to run.

"You're going the wrong way!" Carl said. Wilbur then turned to the right. "Wrong!" Carl shouted, Wilbur turned to the left. "Still wrong."

Wilbur gave in. "Fine, show me the way."

Lottie was at home. She had just taken a shower and blow dried her hair. Her bangs were falling perfectly in front of her right eye. She slipped on a light pink robe and blue slippers. Her puppy was sleeping on her bed. Lottie petted Skullz, there was nothing she loved more than her baby.

She then heard the strangest sound from outside her window.

"Coo coo!" Lottie stopped, then she heard it again but louder. "COO COO!" Lottie stepped onto her balcony, and looked around. All she saw was her backyard. The peach tree, the grass, and a few stupid bushes. She then saw one of the bushes move.

"Hello?" Lottie called.

"Coo co-" There was a clanging noise. "Ow" The bush yelled.

"Stop doing that, I think she knows you're not a pigeon!" Another voice said.

"Who's there?" Lottie called again.

Suddenly Wilbur popped out of the bush. "It's me, Wilbur. I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I had to see you." Lottie blushed. She prayed he couldn't see it in the dark. Then someone else came out of the bush. It was Carl, he scooped Wilbur onto his shoulder, then stretched up high enough for Wilbur to be eye level with Lottie.

Lottie giggled, "Is that the only reason you're here, to see me?"

"Pretty much." Lottie laughed, mostly out of nervousness. "I enjoyed meeting you tonight. Maybe we can hang out this weekend." she suggested. Wilbur's face went from happy to worried.

"Funny story actually..." Lottie's face began making the same change.

"He's grounded." Carl said.

"How did you get here then?" Lottie asked.

"I snuck out!" Wilbur said, plain and simple.

Lottie widened her eyes. "So you're a rebel?" she asked. Wilbur shrugged.

"I guess you could say that, what are you?"

"I'm the shy girl with no friends." Wilbur laughed, but Lottie didn't crack a smile.

"You don't have any friends?"

"Not really..." Lottie felt something nip at her heels. She looked down to see her puppy. She giggled as she lifted him up.

"This is Skullz." Lottie introduced. Wilbur pet the puppy behind his ears, and Skullz yapped his approval. "He likes you."

Suddenly Lottie heard a door slam downstairs. She gasped, "You have to go!" she said very quietly. She pushed Wilbur's head down, and began to run away. But Wilbur was boosted back up.

"Wait when will I see you again?" Lottie ran back over.

"Tomorrow, I'll come to your window." She then tried to run back but Wilbur grabbed her wrist, she pulled herself back, then was nose to nose with him. Time seemed to slow down, and everything felt perfect.

"Lottie?" Her brother said from behind the door.

"I have to go." she said calmly. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran inside. She closed her balcony door, and left Wilbur sitting on Carl's shoulder.

As Lottie closed the door, she heard one last "Coo, coo." from outside. She assumed it was a signal that he was leaving.

Skullz barked, still in her arms. She tossed her pup in the air, then caught him and fell onto her bed.

"Best. Day. Ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Lottie was at Wilbur's house the next day. She snuck around the back of the house until she saw Wilbur leaning on one of the windows on the first floor.

"Wilbur!" Lottie said running over to him, one of her hands was in the air waving, her other hand was dragging her hover scooter. When she got over to him, he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! I'm grounded remember?" she nodded her head, his hand still on her mouth. Wilbur then removed his hand, and an awkward silence fell over them.

"I like your outfit." Wilbur said, not sure of what to say. Lottie looked at herself. She had decided to change things up by wearing her black leggings with shorts over them, and a fitted blue hoodie. She also put her hair in a side braid with her bangs hanging down. The only thing that didn't change was her shoes; She just couldn't part with her purple flats.

"Thanks." It was then awkward silence once again, they weren't sure of what to do. They were trapped in a window. They then heard someone coming from around the house. Lottie froze, and Wilbur ducked down so he wasn't noticed.

Bud came strolling around the corner, and when he saw Lottie he jumped, "Lottie, thank goodness you're here! Have you seen my teeth?" At that moment, Wilbur popped back up.

"Oh thank goodness, it's just you grandpa. I thought it was mom." Bud looked at the two kids a moment. It took a moment, but suddenly a lightbulb clicked in his elderly brain.

"I see what you two are up to..." Wilbur blushed a bit.

"What are you talking about?" he said like everything was cool.

"Me and Lucille saw you two at the dance." He then gave a small laugh, "Ah, Lottie, maybe someday you'll be a Robinson.". Lottie's face turned an abnormal shade of pink.

"Grandpa, Lottie's not my girl or anything... She's, um..." he then looped his arm around her neck and pulled her towards the window, causing her to bump her hip into the wall. "She's one of the guys!". Lottie pulled away from the grip and smoothed out her hair.

"I'm not a 'guy', I am a lady." she said, foiling Wilbur's plan to look cool. She gave him a smirk, and grandpa laughed again.

"You kids aren't going to have any gun here in this little window, Go on, go to the park or something. I won't tell your mom" Wilbur and Lottie beamed.

Wilbur climbed through the window, his hover board in his hand, and gave his grandpa a hug.

"Thanks Gramps!" he said. He then grabbed Lottie's hand and ran up one of the hills.

Wilbur led Lottie to a small park in town. There was literally no one there. Lottie parked her scooter on a bench, and looked at everything. It was a tam-bark playground with a metal slide, 6 swings, and a set of monkey bars connected to a bar that held up a tire swing.

Lottie ran to the slide not sure of what to do. She climbed up, and slid down. She went so fast that when she was at the bottom she flew right off and landed right on her bum.

"I've ridden my share of slides, and that was the best slide ever." her and Wilbur laughed. Wilbur walked over to the tire swing, he motioned his hands for her to come and sit, and she did so.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"High, and fast." she answered. He began to push it up, Lottie was in mid air on her side. He then grabbed the chains and whipped it around. Once he released it the tire swing was spinning like crazy.

Lottie began to stop the swing with her foot, "Why didn't you jump on?" she asked.

"Well... That is an excellent question." Lottie rolled her eyes playfully and hopped off.

"I'll push."

"Are you sure you can?"

"Oh, it's because I'm a girl I can't push the tire swing? Trust me, I can go fast." she then began pushing the swing higher and higher, then she grabbed the Chain and spun really fast around. But instead of letting go she hopped right on. As the tire swing spun at what felt like light speed, she held on for her dear life to the chains.

Wilbur sat, hanging on for his dear life as well. He was marveled at how she did that. While the swing was still spinning fast, she sat down. Wilbur was still confused as to how she could do all that.

Slowly the swing began to slow down. "I love getting dizzy on these things!" Lottie screamed, as she stepped off the tire. She wobbled around a bit till she regained her steps, then looked over at Wilbur.

"For a girl, you're pretty good at that." Lottie laughed.

"I'm assuming that was a compliment?" she asked. Wilbur thought for a moment, something was a teensy but different from when he last saw Lottie.

"You seem different." Wilbur said.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what it is!" Wilbur realized, "You have a lot of energy. Did you steal one of my grandma's caffeine patches?" Lottie giggled.

"No, I got hyper the old fashioned way... Soda pop." she laughed then sighed, "I want one now..." Wilbur laughed a bit, then say next to her on the bench.

"You're funny, how do you have no friends?"

"Well, I'm extremely shy, but once I get to know someone I get really random."

"I've never met someone as bipolar as you.". They both laughed, and layed on the grass. They chatted about life, and school, and North Montana, where Lottie had originally lived.

Yes, young love is quite a beautiful thing.


End file.
